Maid to Be
by Draconicoutcast
Summary: After a big reveal, Kodaka finds himself reconsidering his relationship with Yukimura. Meanwhile, the other members of the Neighbor's club can't help but be split on the topic. Casual piece, to be continued based on popularity. Possible mature content in the future. Edit: Apologies for any previous issues between the summary and content. Corrected summary as well as labels.


Kodaka sat hunched in the steaming room, as Maria ran about, his face growing red as Yukimura rubbed slowly against his back. Washing, scrubbing, letting only a small whimper out. Kodaka couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding the entire time, as he just sat silently. Maria mouthed something, yet he heard nothing; turning to see where she pointed, Kodaka blacked out.

It was the third night this week he had that dream. It's been a week since the Neighbor's Club discovered the truth about Yukimura. '_He...err...She...'_ Kodaka had to correct his own thoughts. _'She didn't even know, herself. It explains a lot. Like how she is so cute...' _His face flushed again as he realized he was thinking it again. For a while, he couldn't be sure how he felt about Yukimura, as her cute looks mingled with Kodaka's conflicted feelings about "him". But now... he had no idea what to do. Somehow, he was afraid. With a deep breath, he walked out into the hall for a moment, carefully creeping past Kobato's room, and made his way outside for a moment. The image of Yukimura's body still crossed in front of his eyes when he blinked. Blushing once more, he scratched the side of his head and returned inside to sleep.

The next day after school, Kodaka found himself at the club room earlier than usual, a fact he regretted slightly when he saw that he was now alone with Yukimura, for the first time since the amusement park. For a moment, he considered leaving for a bit, waiting for someone else to arrive. In fact, after sighing, he turned slowly and reached for the doorknob again.  
"Aniki..." Yukimura's soft voice carried lightly through the room, and Kodaka felt a hint of guilt pressing against his heart. Turning back, he looked into the apologetic eyes staring at him from across the room. "Are...are you mad at me, still, Aniki?" The maid outfit Yukimura wore shifted slightly with each step, as she slowly approached Kodaka. Kodaka simply watched, not knowing what to say. Then, in an instant, Kodaka gasped as Yukimura dropped to her knees.

"I've...I've disappointed you, haven't I, Aniki? I'm..I'm not worth-" But before she could finish, Yukimura was being lifted slightly. Kodaka had pulled her up to her feet, and brushed her hair to the side. Staring in her eyes, he spoke softly. "No...no, you... you didn't do anything wrong. It's me. I... I just don't know what to say to you right now. " "But, Aniki..." Yukimura tried to speak, but Kodaka already turned away. "No...no buts. It's just... I need..." As he went to continue, the sound of the door was heard, and Kobato rushed into the room, followed shortly after by a hungry looking Sena. "An-chan, help!" Kobato grabbed Kodaka by the leg, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he waited quietly for her to let go, as the two newcomers both caught the tension in the room. Without a word, he walked to the door, and turned back only to utter a small line. "I need to go..." Without waiting for a response, he walked out, leaving the three girls now staring silently, Yukimura's face flushed and marked with sadness.

Rika passed Kodaka as he moved slowly through the hall, and stared at him nervously as he moved slowly through the hall. "Senpai...?" She called out tentatively, but he continued on wordlessly. Worried, she hurried to the club room, where the others still sat silently. "What happened in here?" The other sat silently, and before long, Yukimura walked over and sat softly on the couch, staring blankly into space. "Aniki... that can't be right. You wouldn't... I must have done something..." A single tear ran down her cheek, and Rika shook her head and sighed. "What happened? Did something happen with you and Senpai? Did he touch you? Did you two...?" Rika looked at Kobato for a moment, then leaned in to Yukimura's ear and whispered something. Yukimura could only respond by jumping forward from the couch, her face turning bright red. "A...Aniki... He didn't... he wouldn't..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Rika smirked and leaned forward. "So, does that mean you want him to-"  
"Rika!" Sena cut her off, giving the underclassman a sharp look, though one that was mostly ignored. Kobato walked over and sighed. "He's just an idiot. He... he didn't hurt you, right?" Yukimura shook her head and took a deep breath, then proceeded to tell them what had happened since he'd arrived.


End file.
